


李马会所·Last Surprise

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, nojun - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	李马会所·Last Surprise

第三次来会所这儿黄仁俊可以说是很轻车熟路了，看着眼前的李楷灿，想都没想摆摆手叫他过去，李楷灿还以为这位老板在李帝努那受到了什么心理阴影从0变1了，勾着黄老板的脖子刚要献上一个飞吻，却被直接泼了一脸冷水。

 

“乖听话，去，把李帝努叫过来。”黄仁俊一个手刀把李楷灿飞吻劈断，接着拍拍他的肩膀，“朋友，我们两个是没有未来的。”

 

李楷灿仍然不死心：“为了你，我含泪做1也不是不行。”

 

“那你有李帝努大吗？”黄仁俊一语道破。

 

“……我去叫他。”

 

同样都是男人，李楷灿现在深受打击，黄仁俊看他那垂头丧气的样儿，还是忍不住安慰他一下。

 

“虽然你没他大，但你比他浪啊！”

 

但也不是夸赞好吗！

 

在黄老板不找他的这段日子里，李帝努只能每日按部就班的做着鸭的工作，陪吃陪喝陪聊，谈人生，谈理想，谈谈近期股票的跌涨，然后再偶尔回味一下和黄老板做的那两次滋味，并且时刻提防着李楷灿这个隐藏对手。

 

然而这个隐藏对手过来告诉他，黄老板点名要他。李楷灿感觉这哥就像是那洋洋得意的大公鸡，鸡冠子都要冲上天去了，脖子还高高仰着，想想他更来气，李楷灿说，这次黄老板要他们两个一起去，没准是玩个大的，他还是第一次这么玩儿呢，而李帝努想，就算是要三个人一起他也能让李楷灿直接out。

 

这短短的几步路愣是被李帝努走出了T台霸总风格。

 

黄仁俊等了没多久李楷灿就带着人过来了，正想着要不要办正事儿呢，可黄仁俊看李楷灿丝毫没有走的意思。

 

“嗯？你怎么还站在这。”黄仁俊不解。

 

“俊哥，不是说好一起玩吗？我还想看您一展雄风呢？”这句话李楷灿说的那叫一个九曲回肠，李帝努听了都想笑，而黄仁俊完全没反应过来。

 

“仨人玩啥啊，斗地主？”

 

李楷灿：“……也不是不行！”

 

行不行在李帝努这里都是不行，双手对着同事李楷灿做出一个请的姿势，并且义正言辞的说要去李马克那投诉李楷灿，理由是恶意抢活，骚扰顾客。

 

李楷灿：小子，你很拽啊！

 

等李楷灿走后气氛瞬间变得暧昧起来，黄仁俊想是先说两句漂亮话周旋一下还是直接进入主题，可人家已经把西装外衣扣子解开了，松了松领带向他走过来，不得不说他的身材真的太好了，简直是男模本模，黄仁俊想还好他是见过世面的（毕竟有之前两侧次的经验），不然他真的要被这气势压迫感苏软了腿。

 

看来是直接进入正题，李帝努把松了的领带扔到一边，急切地吻着黄仁俊，刚进门他就想这么做了，看到黄老板小口小口喝着红酒的时候，就想尝尝黄仁俊嘴里是什么味道，即使李楷灿就在他旁边。他才不想让别的男人碰黄仁俊，而当把黄仁俊斗地主三个字脱口而出时，他才明白，李楷灿就是在耍他！

 

投诉警告。

 

李帝努可不想与别人分享黄仁俊。

 

他嘴里好甜，带有酒的香醇味，李帝努就像在他的口中索取早已咽在肚子里的红酒，小心翼翼的吻着，生怕错过哪一个角度，可又不想错过他的表情，他睁着双眼看着黄仁俊，却发现那人的耳朵通红，摸一下甚至觉得有点烫手，他的舌头用力的舔着黄仁俊的嘴角，嫌不够似的又狠狠的亲了两口。

 

毫无章法的乱吻让黄仁俊也慌了阵脚，他甚至调整不好呼吸，一直被李帝努牵着鼻子走，不行啊他才是老板！怎么能这么弱，就算做0，他也要做个强0，不能在刚开始就被他拿捏，他推了推李帝努，结果那人以为他是欲拒还迎，还松了皮带扣，他们这几次可真刺激，也不知道李帝努肾还好不好，反正他的是有点担心了。

 

听说年轻的时候若是不节制，等以后可能身体机能回下降？

 

在李帝努含着他耳廓时，黄仁俊不由得打了个哆嗦，忍住想哼哼的喘息，还是把心里的疑问说了出来。

 

“诶，做你们这行的肾有吃不消的时候吗？”

 

对不起，问完黄仁俊就有点后悔了，这不是在质疑李帝努的能力么，他的能力毋庸置疑，之前那几次黄仁俊倒是感觉自己有点吃不消。

 

而埋头苦干的李帝努突然被身下的人怀疑行不行，直接扒开黄仁俊的裤子，弄点润滑涂在手上，伸出手指就往那湿热的洞里挤，故意按着他的敏感点，他明显感觉黄仁俊有很大的反应，自己也更着急想着进去，扩张几下就把自己的大家伙捅了进去，再拼命撞着他的敏感点，撞得黄仁俊头昏脑涨，然而此时黄仁俊还不忘一件事，那就是戴套。

 

关键是李帝努每次射得都太深了，本来就长，射得又那么里面，他真的不好弄。

 

“等一下，先戴套。”

 

李帝努以为是太急了弄疼了他，于是放慢速度，安慰似的吻着黄仁俊，一边吻还一边说：“宝贝，你不想更近距离的感受我吗，隔着那一层，会减少你对我的满意度。”说完就接着去磨他，咬着他的碎骨，唑出来一个又一个小红点。

 

黄仁俊差点被这个老流氓骗子迷惑，刚想答应李帝努，又及时反应过来：“不行，必须戴套，你射得又多又深，我都弄不出来，会被舒服的。”

 

 

听见宝贝夸他活好李帝努自然高兴，从道具里找到一个情趣安全套递到黄仁俊的手里，既然是黄仁俊提出的戴套，那当然要黄仁俊帮他戴。

 

李帝努把自己从他身体里抽出来，上面还站着润滑液，甚至因为冲撞黄仁俊的穴口出还有白色的泡沫，看起来色情的很，而李帝努拿着自己的物件，往黄仁俊的嘴边凑了凑：“宝贝，帮我戴上，用手或者用嘴都行。”

 

黄仁俊思考了大概一秒的时间，放弃了脑子里用嘴帮他带的想法，毕竟他不会，别在弄疼他，不过在戴上之前他还鬼使神差的用拇指摸了摸前段，还用手握住，感受李帝努上面的纹路，以及这么硬的东西居然真的能放在他的身体里，黄仁俊不禁感慨人类身体构造的潜力，还有，为什么在他摸过那根东西之后，似乎它变得更大了？

 

那套子是带凸点的，李帝努在看着黄仁俊帮他戴上的时候就已经浮想联翩，更何况那人还用手掌摸了摸，和他的手比黄仁俊的手又小又软，可能两只手都握不住他，再想想黄仁俊的嘴也是，小小的，估计连他的一个头……不能再想了，在戴好之后李帝努就着套子的润滑又直接捅进去，终于李帝努听到了黄仁俊叫床的声音，虽然只有一下。

 

和他平时说话略低沉的声音不同，黄仁俊的叫床声比他想象的要软了很多，听了一次李帝努就被撩拨心弦，自然是还想听更多，捅的越来越用力，而黄仁俊的发出了魅惑人的声音。

 

黄仁俊自己听见那声音时他都不好意思，他往常也不是这个声音啊！于是他只好要紧了牙关，可身上的男人怎么可能放过他，他拼命控制住不发出声音，可奈何李帝努太执着，技术又太好，断断续续的叫床声从他嘴里跑出，索性他也不管了，既然控制不了那就不控制了，就全身心投入得了。

 

李帝努是个实干派，可以骚话很多，也可以一声不吭往死里干，若前两次黄仁俊觉得李帝努在做的时候话太多，那这次黄仁俊希望李帝努分散点注意力，他虽然是个成年人，但也经受不了这么刺激的快感。

 

“慢一点……算我求求你了，啊，真的，慢一点……”

 

这种小猫挠胸口一般的话李帝努听得心里更痒痒，他自然不会放过逗小猫这个机会：“黄老板，你说两句好听的，我就慢一点。”

 

对于黄仁俊来说，什么是好听的，床上好听的话，无非就是叫哥哥爸爸老公这种，或是夸对方床技好，亦或是两个放在一起夸，哪一种对于黄仁俊都难以启齿，而李帝努似乎是看他一直不说，又用力往那里面上撞了撞。

 

难以启齿也得说，再不说他真怕被李帝努玩晕过去：“帝努哥哥，你，你好厉害呀，但……但人家真的受不了了，太舒服了……慢一点吧，求求你了……”

 

翻译成正常话则是，李帝努，算老子ballball你，给我慢点！

 

李帝努算是听到满意的话，其实他想黄仁俊怕是真的承受不住，还是稍微放慢速度，采用九浅一深的方式，他转而手掌揉捏着他翘挺的臀瓣，捏的大力又色情。

 

还真别说，黄仁俊这屁股真是一绝，挺小挺瘦一个人屁股这么圆润白嫩丰满，拍一下还很有弹性，结果身下的人一颤，李帝努又顺着拍了两下。

 

在性事上，拍屁股这种情趣显得幼稚又高级，很多人不知道他们会因为这样而兴奋，黄仁俊就是这样，李帝努稍微觉得也许他这样的屁股适合被拍红，试了试才知道的确如此。

 

“你，你打我……干什么！”

 

“啊，因为黄老板的屁股里里外外都太可爱了，忍不住想把它玩坏。”

 

看，骚话又开始了。

 

但是黄仁俊也没有阻止，略微的粗暴增加情趣和快感，就比如李帝努咬他乳头的时候，虽然黄仁俊嘴上喊疼，可手却顺着李帝努后脑勺的头发，分明是在挽留他。

 

戴套射了一次后李帝努又想做，去拿套的时候黄仁俊叫他干脆别戴了，就直接来吧，他不信第二次李帝努射的还能像第一次那么浓又多，李帝努当然乐意，充分发挥他的实力，成功把黄仁俊做的连连喘气求饶，做的精疲力尽。

 

黄仁俊在想，不知道李帝努可不可以接长期的活，就只上他一个人。

 

我的天哪妈妈，您儿子居然想要包养男人了！


End file.
